Hiding In The Closet
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare gets a little surprise at midnight! From who you ask? Read and find out! One-shot!


**This is my first one-shot! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Clare's POV**

It was a Friday night and I had just gotten out of the shower. Before I put my pajamas on I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't think that I was pretty but everyday Eli tells me that I'm beautiful! That is just one of the reasons why I love him so much. He is the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for! After putting my clothes on I walk out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. Something felt off but I ignored it and hopped into bed. I looked at my clock on the nightstand and it read: 10:17pm. I set my alarm for 6:00am then closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

**Eli's POV**

So it was around 12:00am and I was chillin' in Clare Edwards's closet. I know what you are thinking but don't you worry she will love it when she opens up her closet door tomorrow morning and finds me standing there waiting for her! She will be scared at first but after the shock disappears she will be so happy….I think…I hope. I tried to get comfortable but with all the hangers, clothes, and shoes surrounding me I realized that just wasn't going to happen. I accidentally stepped on a shoe and fell towards the wall to my left. I smacked my hands and head on it. I tried to regain my balance by holding on to clothes. That just made a lot of hangers fall to the ground which caused me to fall on the ground also with a loud and hard thud! I stand up with little trouble but then I hear movement outside of the door…Oh no!

**Clare's POV**

Thump!

Clack!

Clack!

Thud!

I awoke to a lot of noise coming from my closet. I got scared. I moved very slowly while grabbing the baseball bat from under the bed and the water bottle sitting on my nightstand. I quietly got to the closet and opened the door slowly. Once the door was open I threw the water bottle at the person hiding in my closet and it exploded getting what looks to be a guy all wet. I then take the baseball bat and was about to hit him with it until all of a sudden the guy says,

"Clare! Stop! It's just me!"

I was so shocked at who was standing before me that I dropped the bat right out of my hands. Unfortunately it hit him on the head.

"Ow. Clare!"

"What the heck are you doing hiding in my closet?" I asked him after the adrenaline of thinking someone was in the house vanished.

"Oh you know trying on your clothes and shoes, like always." He replied. Sarcasm laced with every word. I smile at him but frown immediately when I see tears in his eyes.

"Oh Eli! You're hurt! Oh goodness, here follow me." I say as I drag him to my bed. "Wait right here. I will be right back." I then quickly but quietly walk towards the kitchen to get some ice. I then proceed to my bathroom to get a towel. When I get back to my bedroom I see him sitting on my bed rubbing his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. I walked over to him then leaned down and kissed the tear away. I placed the ice on the ground while I started to use the towel to get him dry. He smiled at me as I was doing this and I returned the smile right back to him.

**Eli's POV**

After she dried me off as much as she could, she took my shoes off then sat down on her bed back placed against the headboard. She gently pulled me so that I was laying my head on her left thigh. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment until I felt her put the ice on my head where the bat had fallen. I whimpered in pain. She then leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. The ice will make it better though. I promise." She guarantees against my lips.

We pulled away and I looked up at her.

"Well, I can't complain you are helping me even though it was you who hit my head with a baseball bat." I said, laughing.

"Hey mister! It was your fault! You scared me!" She argued in the most innocent voice I have ever heard.

"Not my best idea." I mumbled. She giggled at me. She looks so cute right now! I sat up and faced her. She gave me a questioning look but I ignored it and gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster. I opened my mouth slightly and licked her lips, begging for her to let me in. She opened her mouth slightly as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of that we pulled away desperate for air. I lied us down so that her back was pressing up against my chest as I spooned her. I hold her closely as I kiss up and down her neck. Then I kiss her temple then I move down to her cheek and finally I give her a breathtaking kiss on the lips. Short, sweet, and simple. Just the way I know she loves. I move my lips to her ear and whisper,

"I love you so much!" My breath makes her shiver. I let a soft yet low chuckle.

"I love you too!" She explained with a smile playing at her lips. I kissed her lips once more before asking.

"So much?" I tease. She laughs.

"So much!"

My head hurt so badly but with Clare in my arms I didn't notice the pain at all.

**Hey! I hope you all liked this one-shot! Please check out my other stories. Trying To Get To Where You Are and Is She A Cheater? Thanks! Reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
